


Winter Night

by Rina (rinadoll)



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Femslash February, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Snow, Snowed In, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinadoll/pseuds/Rina
Summary: An evening concert leads to unexpected places.





	Winter Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaz_shirakawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaz_shirakawa/gifts).



The January evening was crisp and clear, a perfect night for a sleigh ride to Carmody for a concert. Anne kept her eye out her window, waiting for the Barry sleigh to appear, as she finished dressing her hair. 

Soon she was done, snuggled warmly into her winter wraps, as merrily jingling bells announced Diana’s arrival. Anne pressed a kiss to Marilla’s leathery cheek with a cheery “goodbye!” before dashing to meet her friend.

They pulled the thick blankets around themselves, tucking them in neatly and cozily, and Anne snuggled close to share each other’s warmth. Thus arranged, Diana flicked the reigns and the sleigh set off. 

It was a quick ride, made even quicker as they sang their way along the roads, and they were soon in the concert hall. It was a glorious evening of music and recitations, with Anne in whispered paroxysms of delight in between performances. 

It was over too soon for Anne’s preference, and she eagerly talked it over with the classmates also in attendance over the sweets table. Diana settled in with a plate by a window, knowing how long Anne’s enthusiasm would take to wane. That was how she was the first to notice the snow shift from soft to blustery and then to blinding. The party packed up quickly after that.

“I think it’s easing up,” Anne said, peering out into the darkness as they waited for their horses to be harnessed.

“I think so, too,” Diana agreed. She could see the trees lining the road back to Avonlea, which had been snowed out of sight for the last ten minutes. “I’m so glad, I’d hate to have to board here overnight.”

Their few classmates in attendance had already made plans to stay over with family, leaving Anne and Diana as the lone sleigh Avonlea bound. The girls moved swiftly to tuck themselves in and head out on the road. The snow was once again falling gently, sparkling equally on Diana’s cherry red muffler and Anne’s grey. “A glory of love and light,” Anne quoted, slipping her arm through Diana’s and squeezing it. Diana beamed at her. 

It was a cozy ride for the first three miles, and then the snow fell harder. Diana pressed the horses to move faster, but soon that was impossible. They could barely see the horses through the swirling snow, let alone any landmarks to let her know where they were, and Diana wasn’t sure how they could manage much further. 

Diana could hear Anne’s voice, but her words were blurred and thrown around by the sharply whistling wind. Finally Anne got close enough to make herself heard, her breath tickling at Diana’s ear. “I have faith in you, dearest,” she said, her voice half gone in the wind. Diana tightened her grip and tried to puzzle out their options. 

And then she had it--a bright red barn had briefly poked through the haze of grey and white, and she knew where they were. If they turned at the barn and went straight, they would find themselves at Briar End, a place that had been very familiar to her as a child. If they could arrive there, they’d find a safe haven for certain.

She held to Anne’s faith as tightly as she did her arm, and moved the horses towards the barn. She couldn’t explain what her plan was, and had to hope Anne wouldn’t lose her faith in her. It took her best driving skills, but they trundled along what Diana hoped was the right path until finally, finally, an agonizingly long half hour later, she heard the faint clangor of the bells that topped the Campbell family barn. A small bit of her fear lifted as she guided the sleigh towards the sounds and eventually to the barn. 

The girls jumped out and settled the horses into stalls, warming and watering them before taking hold of the guide rope from barn to home. Diana knocked on the door, anxious to be inside. 

But no one answered. 

Anne pounded on the door, hoping to make a sound louder and less rhythmic than the wind, with equally ill luck. She looked at Diana’s pale face and knew something must be done. She pushed against the wind and tried to open the window to the right of the door, but it held fast. She tried the left window and found success. She pushed it open and tumbled herself inside, rushing over to unlock the door. 

Diana stepped in, shut the door behind her, and burst into tears. Anne flung her arms around her and gathered her in, tightly. “It’s all right, darling Di,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to Diana’s cold cheek. She held her tightly for a minute, and then set to removing her friend’s cold and wet outer garments. Diana let her, fully exhausted after the drive. 

The house was quiet and empty, and the living room fire had been banked, so Anne set it going again. She meant to leave Diana there to warm while she investigated the kitchen, but Diana clung to her. It was so unlike her friend that Anne didn’t dream of leaving her behind. She deposited Diana at the table and rustled up a tray of tea, hot cocoa, and fortifying cookies with lively chatter.

“Where are we?” Anne finally asked, having held off until Diana had recovered herself, as they settled in by the fire. The winds and snow still battered the walls and windows, and both girls shivered even near the heat. 

“The Campbell farm, Briar End. Mrs. Campbell was mother’s favorite friend in school,” Diana said, inching closer to Anne. “They visit a few times a year. Oh, Anne, but when no one came to the door!” She buried her face in Anne’s shoulder. 

“You were wonderfully clever to get us here, dear Diana,” Anne said, briefly resting her head on Diana’s. 

“I was so frightened,” Diana admitted. “I don’t know how I did it. I haven’t stopped shaking since.” She rested her trembling hand on Anne’s. 

“My poor darling,” Anne said, taking it in both of hers. “You need rest. Is there a spare room we can use tonight?”

“A beautiful one,” Diana assured her, and it was. The bed was perfectly sized for them, and quite cozy with a collection of quilts piled on top.

They lay close enough to share a pillow, the blankets slightly tented over them, creating a small space just theirs. Diana felt shaky every time the wind shook the windows, remembering the fright of the ride, and snuggled closer to Anne. Their feet touched, and then their legs tangled together just slightly. Any other time and Diana would blush with it, but all she wanted was to be as close to Anne as she could.

“It was romantic, though, wasn’t it?” Anne asked, sounding a little dreamy. “It came up so swiftly, but you never flinched. The bitter winds, the wall of white, the maiden depending on her escort to arrive safely. It was just like something out of a novel.”

“Oh, Anne,” Diana said, feeling both fond and a little exasperated. “It was very nearly a tragedy!”

“Never for us,” Anne said, her grey eyes suddenly serious. She took Diana’s hand and gave it a kiss.

It tingled in a way that sparked butterflies in Diana’s stomach. “I couldn’t have done it without you and your confidence in me,” Diana said, matching Anne’s earnestness. 

“I couldn’t have felt safer with anyone else,” Anne said, and Diana found herself leaning in and kissing Anne.

She couldn’t have explained why she did it, only that such trust and love deserved a demonstration of the same in return. Her butterflies were fluttering madly, body buzzing, and the softness of Anne’s lips overtook it all. 

They kissed only a few moments, but they felt like a lifetime. When they separated, Diana felt almost as cold as when they’d entered the house. She met Anne’s eyes, wonder and joy abounding in them, and the warmth returned. 

Anne traced her face gently, almost reverently, before offering another kiss. This one lasted longer, until they were breathing hard and flushed. Diana felt blissful and just a little wicked--and suddenly exhausted. She tried to hide her yawn, not ready to stop just yet, but Anne laughed at her.

“You deserve all of the rest and sleep, sweet Diana,” Anne said, with one last kiss, “and you shall have it.”

Diana adjusted her position, nestling in to lie with her head on Anne’s chest. Anne’s hand came up to her hair, gently stroking until sleep came for them both.


End file.
